simanimalsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun, furry stuff!!! Codes and a story...
Codes: To gain a ferret: Type in this code: Ferret. After a minute, you will see a ferret move in. Red panda: to gain a red panda, type in this code: red panda. After a minute, you will see a red panda. Panda: to gain a panda, type in this code: Panda. After a minute, you will see a panda. Arctic Fox: to gain an arctic fox type in this code: Arctic fox After a minute, you will see an arctic fox. Snowy Owl: to gain a snowy owl type in this code: Snowy owl To gain all of the forest type in this code: rodslittlforest To gain all of the animals type in this code: verasmenagerie to gain all of the plants type in this code: georgebotanics Now for some stories... Story 1: Quibbles and Wolfie. Not long ago, there was a mouse called Tibbles and a squirrel called Quibbles. They lived happly in Snobby Manor and live with their friends, Puff the friendly cat (He thinks twice before eating anyone), Poppy the robbin, Scampy the rat and JJ the hedgehog. The hand cursor oneday said to them " I'm going on holiday to the Foggy Creak. If you see anything wrong with this forest, RUUUUNNNN!!! Oh, and tell me. GOODBYYYEE!" As they watched the hand cursor leave, they noticed a BLACK hand cursor flying towards them...It picked up Tibbles and Tibbles was screaming!!! The black hand cursor stuffed Tibbles into its bag (Something you can't do in the game unless you befriend it.) Quibbles tried to bite the black hand cursor, but it dodged him...and it took Tibbles away into.... Dry Gulch...the animals that lived there were always hostile to the black hand cursor until it feeds them...the animals were York the boar (Stinkette left him and mated with another boar called York), Duke the bear who is fat as he eats every animal he is given alive, and Petunia the squirrel who has just been eaten by Bully the heron. Duke the bear said to the black hand cursor in an evil hostile voice, "So blacky the not so handy cursor, have you got anything to eat?" The black hand cursor picked up firstly, GJ the opossum. It gave him to Bully the heron who swallowed GJ whole! Next, out popped Drake the duck, nobody wanted to eat him...but then out came Tibbles, who then saw Duke and he became scared. It held Tibbles over the three male predators and Duke knocked Tibbles out of the black hand cursors grab, but before he could try to kill him, Quibbles arrived. He had followed the black hand cursor into Dry Gulch in order to rescue Tibbles. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, FOOD?" Said a very angry Duke. Quibbles explained, "That is my friend you are about to eat. Let us live in peace back in Snobby Manor!" But suddenly, York the boar pounces on Quibbles and licked him. "EUGH! STOP THAT!!! AHHHH!!!" ,Screamed Quibbles and as York licked him, Duke began killing Tibbles!!! "OH NO!!! TIBBLES IS FIGHTING!!!" Shouted a frightened Quibbles and the dust fight stopped...but Tibbles wasn't there but Duke was which meant, "TIBBLES!!! NOOO! YOU ATE TIBBLES!!! YOU MEANIE!", said Quibbles as he watched Tibbles being swallowed alive by Duke. "Don't worry prey, your suffering will end soon when York decides to eat you all..." "Stop!!! NOOO! AHHHH!!!" And after Quibbles screamed, York opened his mouth and tried to force Quibbles inside so that he could swallow him, but insted of swallowing him at Dry Gulch the moment Quibbles went inside, York carried Quibbles to River Ridge and hid behind a tree and attempted to swallow him there however, just in the middle of his swallow, Wolfie the wolf appeared!!! "OH NO!!! NOT YOU!!! GULP!!! COUGH!! CHOKE!!!" Choked York. "YES!!! ME AGAIN!" snarled Wolfie. "WHO ARE YOU EATING THIS TIME!?" "Well..." choked York "I'm eating a squirrel...". Wolfie replied, "What? Another small animal...I remember you trying to eat a person!!!" York spat out Quibbles. " WHA...NO! DON'T BLACKMAIL ME!!!"and York fled. "Are you alright?" asked Wolfie. "I think so...I've only got water from Dr. Pork chop's mouth in my ears." But then, Wolfie said, "I've seen what happened in Dry Gulch, I've seen your friend, Tibbles the mouse got eaten by Duke! My friend, Fernando the fox got eaten by Duke aswell..." Quibbles then replied "The hand cursor is in Foggy Creak...that's where we need to go..." And so, Wolfie and Quibbles made their way over to the Foggy Creak, but only just then, Quibbles became face to face with a weasel...A squirrel IS a weasel's favorite FOOD!!! "Where are you going to little brown squirrel? Come and have dinner in my tree stump!" Quibbles then imagines he is being killed in the weasel's grab in the tree stump... "Urm...no thank you..." said Quibbles. But before the weasel could kill Quibbles, Robi the raccoon saves him by attacking the weasel and knocking him into a beaver's dam! Next, they could not believe what they saw...there was the hand cursor helping 6 baby opossums to grow up and defend for themselves...Just then, when the hand cusor asked them what they were doing there, the black hand cursor stole the 6 baby opossums and carried them off towards Dry Gulch! "OH NO!" shouted the parent opossums, "THE CURSED BLACK HAND CURSOR STOLE OUR CHILDREN!!" Quibbles, Robi and Wolfie thought of a plan...Now, this is how it turned out...The hand cursor painted itself black and flew towards Duke...while Duke wasn't looking, Wolfie knocked out the actual black hand cursor and took the oppossums and lead the parents to Snobby Manor while the hand cursor suddenly gave Duke, Bully and York a plant and they turned into babies and Tibbles, Fernando and GJ all came out of them...they ran back to Snobby Manor and just then, a gushing river went the whole of dry gulch. Then, all three predators forgot about Quibbles, Tibbles, Robi, Wolfie and the hand disturbing them and back at Snoby Manor, everyone is happy...THE END! Story 2: The dominant predator (A story like the gruffalo and most words don't rhyme): An hedgehog took a stroll through the deep, dark wood. A boar saw the hedgehog and the hedgehog looked good! "Where are you going to little brown hedgehog? Come and have a snack behind my tree at the back." "It's frightfully nice of you boar, but sorry I don't care, I'm having a snack with a bear." "A bear? There is no bears in this wood! So what is a bear?" "A bear? Why don't you even know? It has terrible claws and terrible teeth in his terrible jaws!" "Where are you meeting him?" "Here by that forgotten house's door and a bear's favorite food is a stuffed up boar!" "WHAT! A STUFFED UP BOAR! I MUST FLEE!", and off he went to his tree! "Silly old boar! Doesn't he dare to know there is no bear anywhere!" On went the hedgehog through the deep, dark wood. A ferret saw the hedgehog and the hedgehog looked good!